


【扉泉】一生最好的夏（试阅07）

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R-18 - Fandom, 扉イズ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	

08  
泉奈带着标志宇智波斑族长身份的团扇出逃，变化之术在中途就被他解开，然而追在他身后的忍者并没有察觉到自己追着的并不是宇智波斑，他也就没有刻意再去变化。不知逃了多久，原本跟在他身旁的几位长老已经被羽衣一族所伤，在被俘虏的瞬间，选择了自爆。泉奈带着团扇，能够用出“宇智波反弹”的秘术，这帮他从死境脱逃多次，然而也消耗了他大量的查克拉。  
逐渐远离了适才爆炸的地方，泉奈攥着团扇的手紧了紧，刚刚的爆炸果然还是波及到了他，挡住爆炸风的手臂被火燎伤，灼去了原本缠绕其上的绷带也同时灼伤了他。小臂一块皮肤被燎去，只留下斑驳几点还覆在上面，没了的皮肤下面是渗血的肉，星星点点，比旁边烫红的地方还要更红。身上其他的伤口还在汩汩地流血，那块烧伤却先叫嚣着疼痛起来。摁下脑中跳动着彰显存在感的痛意，泉奈腿上用力跃起，在下落时眼前突然漆黑一片。  
他踩空了。  
有些狼狈地摔到了地上，就地滚了一圈，背撞到了树干，然后他停了下来。稍作喘息，眼前的光重新回来。攒动在树枝间的影子停在了他头顶的树上，血红的眼往上一扫，闪身躲开射向自己的手里剑，还了绑着爆破符的回去，在途中用火遁点燃了符，爆炸时跟着飞起的树皮茬飞溅起来，迷了敌人的眼睛。闷哼了一声，泉奈趁机蹚过了溪流往更前面的森林去。  
“啧，那在往前就要是千手的领地了。我们还要继续追吗？”羽衣的忍者在地界的边缘停下了脚步，等着他们的族长下指示。  
“……”羽衣的族长若有所思，他不记得宇智波斑逃离村庄的时候穿着斗篷。仔细回忆起来，他们追杀的宇智波斑究竟在什么时候换了衣服？思考到其中一个可能性，他猛地瞪大了眼，怒喝：“都调头回去！他不是宇智波斑！”  
狠狠咬着牙，羽衣的族长从牙根挤出结论：“我们被那个宇智波的恶徒骗了！”他的眼中几乎要喷火，张大的眼爆出红色的血丝，“快啊！”

已经听不到追兵的脚步声，亦或是被他粗重的呼吸声给盖过去了，泉奈不敢放松，背上被钉进的几柄苦无和手里剑还钳在骨头上，陷在皮肉里，神经像是只存在传递疼痛的功能。隐约间，泉奈觉得自己已经误打误撞冲出了羽衣领域的森林。身上少了让人讨厌的结界的压迫感，这让他的行动轻松了一些，却依旧没有改变他的劣势。  
身上的汗已经湿了他衣服的整个背脊，腰间的忍具包里剩余的手里剑不多，要是这个地方被围攻的话那估计很有可能会死吧？可恶，偏偏在这种时候瞳力派不上用场！  
泉奈和斑几乎是同时开的万花筒写轮眼，这双眼睛让他和斑成为了宇智波忍者中的佼佼者，缺陷就在于它的力量是有尽头的。在战斗中不断从身体榨取查克拉来供给瞳力，在瞳术解除的同时身体也会跟着奔溃，身体各处的疼痛还只是其次，眼前世界逐渐消失才是首位。  
虽说每次恶战后回到村中他和斑的眼睛都是要失明一段时间的，然，在重新恢复光明后，眼前的世界就会比之前看到的要暗淡模糊一点。于是他们在战斗中，除非万不得已，通常是不会开启万花筒写轮眼的。  
不知道跑了多久，泉奈的体力见了底，他被一丛杂草缠了脚摔到地上，挣扎着爬起来才意识到身后追兵的气息已经不见踪迹。大口的喘着粗气，反手将还插在背上的几枚手里剑和苦无拔出，泉奈倚到一旁的大石上。被羽衣发现自己不是宇智波斑了吗？可是这个时候才意识到已经来不及了。

扉间依稀记得他上次抬头的时候天空还明亮，一阵大风吹灭了他的灯，房门被宅子里工作的杂役敲响，他这才再次抬起头。他从窗户的木栏间去窥看天空的颜色，原本干净的蓝现在是一片浑浊的灰，放下手中的笔，他起身穿戴好盔甲。  
刚刚千手布在森林中的结界动了，气息很微弱，不像是入侵者。之前与猿飞联手攻击竹取一战损耗了他们元气，村中腾不出多余的忍者去检查触动结界的原因，于是这件事就委托给了现在稍有空闲的扉间。别好了锋利的大刀，扉间离开千手的住地朝地域的边缘赶去，越近，能探查到的查克拉就越清晰，能嗅到的血腥味也越浓。  
在留有血迹的大石前站定，扉间看到被弃在一旁的人高的团扇，兀的一怔，进到千手森林里的是那个宇智波斑？可是隐藏在附近的查克拉的感觉应该是……  
“出来吧，我知道你在那儿。”抱手转身，扉间正面向泉奈藏身的地方：“宇智波泉奈。”  
草丛没有动，两枚手里剑却对着扉间飞出来，侧身闪过，两枚手里剑钉到了后方的树上，扉间又静静站着等了半晌，及腰高的草丛后有什么倒地的声音，他走过去，泉奈手扶着他杵在地上的打刀粗喘着，身上灰蓝色的斗篷上以破口为中心渗出几摊血迹。扉间没看漏泉奈正在发抖的小臂，也没看漏小臂上被灼伤的一块皮肤。  
“还真是狼狈啊，宇智波。”他开口，唇角露出嘲讽的笑，“就算变成了这样也想要杀了我吗？”  
“扉……扉间。”泉奈抬头看向扉间的方向，语气里带着一点点不确定。  
注意到泉奈装着万花筒花纹眼中深黑的瞳孔没有焦距，扉间收起了脸上的表情：“暴雨天来千手的森林避难，该不该夸你一句明智？”  
话才刚说完，一滴水珠就滚到了扉间领中，从白色的毛领划过弄湿了一股，没过一会儿，大雨跟着风一起来了。雨滴敲打着树叶，噼里啪啦地响。扉间拦腰将泉奈抱起，在距离不到十米的山岩下的洞穴避雨，在雨变得更大前，将人高的团扇也带进洞中，靠在石壁上放好。  
“衣服脱了。让我看看你的伤口。”扉间卸下身上笨重的盔甲，就连头上的护额也一并取了放在一边。在泉奈对面坐下，伸手去解泉奈的斗篷。  
泉奈猛地一挥，打在扉间的手背上，力道很重，扉间的皮肤瞬间通红，“不要碰我，千手。”  
只是这一下，已经废了泉奈全身的力气，他的身体通过神经在向他的大脑发出悲鸣，尖锐刺耳。扉间多少有点上火，啧的咋了咋嘴，强行反缴了泉奈的双臂，施了束缚术捆住让泉奈动弹不得。被这样对待还能闭口不言不是泉奈的风格，他说：“我不需要千手的帮助。”  
扉间的手掌已经覆在他小臂的伤口，莹莹的绿光自手心流出，徘徊在泉奈的伤口。泉奈体内余量不多的查克拉在他体内乱窜，攻击着它们的拥有者。这一反常的现象扉间见过，是羽衣一族特制的毒，脑中给出了最合理的解释方法，他没有对自己的猜疑抱有不确定，直接下了结论：“就算你不愿意，但在你进入这一带的森林没了追兵的时候就已经受了千手的恩惠了。”  
泉奈身体一瞬的僵硬证实了扉间所想的，他说：“这是不争的事实，你只能接受。”  
仿佛被扒光了衣服刨开了皮肉放在扉间面前，泉奈不仅怀疑身后这个千手其实是有读心术：“你真是我见过最讨厌的人。”  
“彼此彼此。”扉间回应到。  
就算两人做过短期的童年的玩伴，泉奈现在也没法在这个千手面前完全放下心来，尤其是当他双手被缚的情况下，更加不能。他们宇智波与千手是世仇，是一辈子的敌人，对方不可能完全不计较得失来帮助你，所有的好心和善意都有由头……在内心思考着如何才能挣脱开来，泉奈不自觉地咬着下唇。现在的他身体太虚弱，想要挣开扉间的水遁除非是扉间主动或是晕过去了，否则是不可能……  
扉间给他处理身上的伤口的时候凑得很近，大概估计了一下扉间头的位置，泉奈猛的一下冲着他的脑袋撞过去。泉奈的额头撞上扉间的鼻梁，鼻尖却磕到了对方的嘴。  
扉间摁着鼻梁后退，不出所料的又被撞出了鼻血，嘴唇被自己的牙磕破，作俑者仅仅破了皮。本就因为这湿热的天气和繁杂的族内公文事务焦躁的扉间这下彻底火了，他一把捞过泉奈的脑袋摁在地下，呵斥道：“受伤的时候就像个伤员一样安分点不行吗？！”  
石穴中的地面也是坚硬的大石，被强硬地摁到上面骨头与石块相撞磕得生疼，牙齿撞破了口腔内柔软的皮肤，血液从嘴角淌出丝缕，“面对千手，我们宇智波只有战斗这一条。千手扉间……这里可不是被勒令禁战的大名城，想要我乖乖任你摆布是不可能的！”  
“是吗？那你且试试，凭你这副丧家犬的模样，能不能摆脱我。”扉间手上用了狠劲把泉奈往地上按。泉奈脑子里“嗡”的一下，产生了停顿的空隙，趁机，扉间直接抽开他的腰带，扒下他下身的衣物。  
下身兀的一凉把泉奈的心提到了喉咙，还没来得及喊出一声“住手”，扉间的手指就直接插进了他的后穴。  
“唔……”泉奈闷哼一声，全身的肌肉因为异样的疼痛猛地绷紧，紧紧夹住扉间的那根手指不让他动作。  
穴内并不够湿润，至少不能让扉间顺利地将手指抽出来。适才连带着腰带扔开的系在腰带上的忍具包里，有一个小瓶滚了出来。拾起那个小瓶，里面的金黄色的油液，咬开瓶塞，扉间将瓶子放在鼻边嗅了嗅，是松子油。将手指抽出些，曲起指节抵开小穴，扉间倒了少许的松子油进深穴。  
泉奈的这个姿势让他看不到扉间的动作，双手又被水遁箍住反缴在身后让他根本动弹不得。翘起的臀正好方便了扉间继续他的恶行，油液淌进身体的瞬间，泉奈被它冰凉的触感弄得身子一急，硬是咬着牙关才没有惊叫出声。  
沾了油液，扉间手指进出也就比刚才要轻松得多，在反复多次的抽插，泉奈的后穴似乎也慢慢适应了一根手指的粗度，没有给他太多空余的时间进一步适应，扉间又并了一根手指捅进去。泉奈闷哼一声，身后的手攥紧成拳。  
“千……手……混……蛋……”泉奈愤恨地咬着扉间的姓氏，“想要羞辱我你大可换种方式！”  
“有比让一个宇智波在千手身下失控、高潮更屈辱的事的话你不妨说出来听听。”扉间用手指撑开泉奈的后穴，“颜色很漂亮。”  
“滚！滚开！”怒不可遏地嘶吼，控在他腰间的手让他动弹不得。  
瞥了一眼泉奈垂着的性器，无精打采。冷笑一声，扉间屈起手指轻轻按上了肉壁上明显要硬的一处。肉壁猛的一缩，扉间知道他找对位置了。两指在穴内不断抚慰着那处，穴外又用拇指按压着会阴，身体内的欲火越涨越高，热量在他的下身汇集，性器一点点变大、变硬、发烫。这是泉奈从未有过的体验，他平时只有在身体燥热到不行的时候才会悄悄躲在被中自慰，动作也仅是单纯的套弄，没有太多的技巧可言，现在这样被捯进后穴不对阴茎加以任何抚弄的就性质高昂的事情他还从没遇到。  
扉间插在泉奈小穴中的手指被软肉缠紧按压，里面也因为内壁分泌出滑液而变得更加湿润。用两个手指撑大泉奈的后穴，粉色穴口的里软肉因为灌进了凉气的关系而不断收缩，很是可爱的反应。  
“不要……不要看……”泉奈的额发被蹭乱，面色因为情欲涨得通红。人在失去一个感官时其他感官的能力会超强，不知道是什么时候在书上看到的，他现在切身体会到了那样的感觉。因为目不能视的关系，他身体敏感的不像自己的，他虽然看不到，但是他知道扉间再看他，视线热烈地像是能灼穿他。性器的顶端已经舒适的开始吐着透明的情液，弄湿了小腹。  
小腹的深处躁动起来，火烧火燎的磨得他快要疯掉，可是扉间似乎只是对他的反应有兴趣，仅是一味的用手指在抠挖，他感觉自己高潮了多次，偏偏欲望越积越厚，酥痒的感觉越来越往深处攀登。想要什么进入……他急切的渴望着。  
“千……唔……”泉奈刚吐出一个音节就顿住，自己这样不是正中千手混蛋的下怀吗？可恶……狡猾的骗子，奸诈的恶人。然而情浪一波接着一波，几乎要淹没他了。这个时候他恨不得扉间拽着他的头发在往地上狠狠磕两下，让他脑子混乱一些、不清晰一些，兴许这样他的感受就不会这么清楚。最后他还是开口了，他主动邀请千手扉间进入他的身体。对方像是就在等待他的这句话，拽下裤子将早已经坚挺的硬物贴在他的臀缝。  
扉间的那物很烫，且粗长。明明已经用手指玩弄很久了的小穴依旧张不到他的尺寸，想要那物插入，却又突然生了怯意。对方并没有给泉奈太多思考是否要反悔的时间，强硬的顶开了小穴捣进深处，穴口的褶皱都被撑平，包裹着红色的性器。越往里的软肉就越嫩，每一寸都没有被这样“疼爱”过，敏感得厉害。烧在小腹深处的火突然被撞了火苗，尖锐的快感从尾骨直直蹿上脊髓，传至四肢百骸。没能顶住，泉奈身体整个紧绷起来，就连后穴也跟着剧烈地收缩，阴茎涨了涨，从顶端吐出白浊温热的液体，些许粘上了胸口，部分洒在地上。  
“真快啊。”扉间窃笑。泉奈气不过，后穴猛地又一紧，听着扉间喉间发出的闷哼，心情大好。  
箍在手上的压力突然消失了，泉奈有些愣怔，但还是收回了自已的手来，撑地想要起来，手杵在地上，不是冰凉的石面，而是衣服的布料，大约是铺了自己的斗篷在下面吧……想到这儿，泉奈恍然，刚刚他射出去的东西难道都落在……  
“你……啊！”刚想要叱骂，扉间就拽了他的手臂快速的动起胯来，耻骨与臀肉拍击的声音掩盖了羞人的水声。扉间在顶弄时幅度不大，稍稍抽出又深深挺进，也不知是有意的还是无意，龟头坚硬的边次次都能摩到内壁尤其敏感的地方，弄得他小腹发酸阴茎发涨。  
“等等。”扉间鼻息还粗重，阴茎还整根插在里面，不知道拿了什么。动作时微妙的角度的转动偏偏抵在了要命的点上。大概是因为外面的暴雨给他们搭了一个足够安全的屏障，泉奈放肆的呻吟得很大声。像是仅有下身贴合还不满足，扉间压下泉奈的身子去吻他的耳廓。以为要再次与冰冷的石地亲密接触的泉奈这次在贴近地面时，先枕上了柔软的毛垫。上面饱饱的吸了扉间的气味，还有就是墨汁和书卷的味道。呵，书呆子。  
先前被捉住的手不知什么时候与扉间的交叉相扣，紧贴着他手背的手心出了一层薄汗，就像压下来的身体一样四散着热气。细密的吻与温湿的鼻息碰在泉奈的耳根与后颈，每一次他颤抖时，扉间都会跟着哼出舒适的鼻音，闷在胸腔，比石窟外的雷鸣还要让他听得真切。  
逐渐的，他也开始不满足与仅是下身的交替相连，扭了扭腰肢，弄得扉间不得不停下来压一下射精的冲动。趁这个时间，泉奈开口：“要……嗯，想要接吻。”声音撒娇的转音，口中吐出的湿气氤氲。  
没有丝毫的犹豫，扉间的手扣住了他的腰，就还插在里面的状态将他整个人抱着打了个转。泉奈的一句“等一下”半个音节还没能吐出来，就惊叫出声，仰躺在地上死死扣着扉间的小臂。体内的性器顶在他的敏感带硬顶在他被抱着转身时狠狠在上面碾，激得他泪腺一酸，性器柱顶的小孔里涌出一股半浊的白液。腿根不住的痉挛，酥麻的快感在脑子里旋转着舞蹈。

……

tbc.


End file.
